


An Unexpected Gift

by Kristin324



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Illness, Love, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin324/pseuds/Kristin324
Summary: Emma goes to Storybooke after receiving a letter from her birth mother. In this small town she finds closure, love and her past she longed to forget. Christmas in a small town brings out the most magical moments Emma could ever dream of having.-----------------OR the one where Emma and Regina meet after a decade during Christmas! :)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries so I do hope you give this story a chance! haha
> 
> I want to thank my amazing Beta, Mylene for all your help :) You are wonderful!! 
> 
> I had so many ideas for this Christmas story for SQACC, but as I wrote the characters just spoke for itself. 
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment!

Emma turned down her car radio as she turned down South 7th street. “In 500 feet your destination will be on the right.” her GSP stated. Emma scanned the cute neighborhood, with Christmas decorations galore; every house had lights up. “ _Well, this is straight out of a Christmas movie,”_ Emma thought and hit her brakes hard when she almost missed the driveway of a quaint blue house with huge windows. She put her yellow Bug in park and sighed deeply.

Taking the folded envelope from her hoodie pocket, she opened the letter that was inside. Emma has read that letter more than a few hundred times and still, she feels overwhelmed after reading it. Her nerves were on high alert as she sat there, staring out her windshield. Her entire life was a lie. How could anyone lie about something so important to a child and continue to keep that lie going for 33 years? She felt the tickle of tears descend on her cheeks and immediately wiped them away. “ _Why are you crying? It’s not like you knew them.”_ Emma thought, and cleared the lump that was in the back of her throat. She re-read the part of the letter that told her where the hide- a- key was and crumbled the letter, placing it back in her pocket as she got out of her car.

The cold chill hit her face fiercely and she shivered. Emma walked the path to the front porch, the steps creaked under her footing as she bent down and found the small magnetic black box against the metal planter. She opened the box and took the key out. Walking further up the steps, she opened the screen door, she put the key in the doorknob and the door opened. The smell of mothballs and pine assaulted her nose as she stepped into the house. It was still early in the day and the sun filtering in from the huge window lit up the front of the house. The dust glittering in the sunlight told Emma that this house has been abandoned for some time now. Emma scoffed to herself and the bitterness of this entire situation took over her heart. The reality that the occupants of this house did not want her; the reality that she was more like her mother than she knew, the phrase “ _Like mother like daughter_.” came to her and she shook her head in defeat as she breathed in the musty air of the house and closed the wooden door behind her.

** 2 weeks ago **

“I’m heading up to my loft now, I’ll meet you down in ten,” Emma said in excitement and ended the call as she stepped out of the elevator. She opened her apartment door and sat the mail she had in her hand on the end table along with her keys. She ran to her bedroom to find a nice outfit to wear. _“This was it, the date that would end with sex.”_ The thought made her stomach tingle in anticipation. Emma chuckled and threw on her orange plaid button up that went well with her burnt orange skinny jeans. Her best friend Ingrid would always tell her she looked like a pumpkin with so much orange, but she did not care. She loved this outfit and it always got her laid. _“So why not wear it tonight?”_ Emma thought. Running her fingers through her blonde waves and parting it on one side, she smiled into the mirror. Deciding to opt out of adding any makeup, she turned to walk towards her door to leave.

Emma cursed when her hip bone hit the corner of the end table, knocking over the mail. Groaning, she picked up the pile. An envelope slipped from the stack and slid across the hardwood floor. Emma did not notice and grabbed her keys as she walked out of her apartment. Locking the door behind her, she walked towards the elevator. As the elevator opened, her smile went wide when her eyes landed on Eve’s red sweater dress.

“What are you doing? I was just coming down to meet you.” Emma said as she walked into the square box and into the embrace of her date.

“I thought we could just hang out at your place.”

“I have tequila.” Emma whispered and captured her date’s lips in a passionate kiss.

They backed out of the elevator as their kissing deepened, Emma breaking their contact long enough to unlock her door. The moment they entered the threshold, Emma held on to her hips and guided her back towards the living space while kicking her door shut with her foot.

The girl laughed into the kiss and began placing open mouth kisses on Emma’s neck. Emma moaned deeply and held Eve tighter in her arms.

A squeal was the only thing Emma could hear before Eve fell forward, knocking them both to the ground.

“Babe, what the hell?” Emma chided, rubbing her sore elbow.

“Sorry, I slipped…on this.” Eve replied, picking up the white envelope and handing it over to Emma.

“What?” Emma questioned as she looked at the handwriting on the envelope.

“What is it?”

Emma just stared at the address written. Mary Blanchard was written in the corner. Emma gasped, she remembered that name as a child, hearing it throughout her early years until she turned 18, and then the name just faded away like a distant memory.

Emma’s heart began to beat fast and she knew in her gut that this was going to be a life changer.

“Open it!” Eve demanded.

“NO…no… Not now,” Emma whispered and got up off the floor, extending her hand out to help Eve up.

They stood awkwardly, the fall and the cryptic envelope having destroyed the mood, completely.

‘Uhm…” Emma said, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Tequila?”

“Yeah, right.” Emma walked towards her kitchen and grabbed the glass bottle along with two shot glasses.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Want to talk about it?” Eve whispered and clinked her shot glass against Emma’s.

“Ask me later.” Emma chuckled and poured herself another shot.

Before they knew it, the tequila settled their nerves, and both were laughing, holding their stomachs. She was such a sweet girl and Emma hoped that their relationship would blossom.

“Want to talk about it?” Eve asked, with a serious face.

Emma felt her body instantly sober up, the envelope on the end table was this elephant in the room. Emma sighed and sat her shot glass on the table.

“I was an orphan, grew up in foster care. When I was old enough to comprehend what the adults were saying, I would hear them whisper about me, and the name on that envelope I have heard numerous times,” Emma said. Her childhood memories swirled around in her head.

“Do you think that she’s your mother?”

“No, she died. They all said my parents died…”

“What if they lied?” Eve asked and poured Emma a shot.

“Why would they lie? For my entire life? That doesn’t make sense.” Emma said, wiping her wet mouth with the back of her hand.

“I’m sure your superpower would detect it anyways.” Eve giggled and lightly punched Emma’s shoulder.

Emma began to laugh until the memories faded from her mind and the only person she could think of was the woman in front of her.

“I want you.”

The girl bit her lip and Emma felt her insides tighten, licking her own lips.

“Take me.”

Within seconds Emma had Eve pinned to the couch. Their moans echoed throughout the apartment.  
  


____________________

Dawn broke outside the window when Emma said goodbye to her date at the door with a farewell kiss.

With a yawn and a stretch, Emma glanced at the envelope on the end table. Picking up the content she carefully opened it, not wanting to tear the return address. Inside was a neatly folded letter. Emma held her breath as she began to read.

_My dearest Emma,_

_I have no idea what to say to you. I have thought about what to say for some time now and I always come up empty. Nothing seems good enough for you. As I am sitting here, I find it so hard, but I know that the only thing to do here is tell you the truth. Here I go._

_My name is Mary Blanchard and I am your birth mother. Your father and I were young when we found out about you and it was an entirely different world back then… We were not sure we would be great parents to you, we were just kids ourselves. I know you have heard this reason time and time again, and I am so sorry we are part of that statistic. We loved you the moment we laid eyes on you and heard your first cry, but I knew it was best to let you go. We had a family lined up; they were at the hospital with us. I hope they were good to you, I prayed they would be. They seemed extremely sweet and genuine at the time. Throughout the years, we lost contact with your adoptive parents, the agency told us that they did not want us to contact them anymore, it broke our hearts, but we did what they wished._

_Emma, my love, I hope you had a great life and if you didn’t… if for some God awful reason your life wasn’t perfect, I am deeply and truly sorry we put you in that situation. I know you are probably wondering why we did not look for you, but we did. We tried to find you, to find any information there was about you but it always ended up at a dead end. We just assumed you did not want to be found or have contact with us and we understood that, as much as it hurt and God it still hurts, we wanted to respect your wishes._

_It took about a year to track down this address from the adoption agency. And now here I am writing this. The reason I am reaching out is because, Emma dear, I am gravely sick and in a weeks’ time I will be placed in a nursing home, your father has passed a few years ago, God rest his soul._

_We want you to have our house in Storybrooke, Maine. It would have been your childhood home if the circumstances were different. I could not part with it to a stranger. It is, of course, your decision._

_I do hope if you come to even check out the house you will stop by the nursing home. That may be asking too much but I would love to see you, to meet you once again. I am not sure how much time I have left._

_I do not want your sympathy I just want to give you what you deserve. If you happen to come, there is a magnetic hide-a- key on the planter on the porch. The house is yours, in your name, do as you wish._

_I love you, Emma. Please forgive your father and me._

_Xoxo,_

_Mary_

Emma sat on the floor against her front door and wept for the child that never had a proper mother or father, wept for the adolescent part of her that longed to be loved and not abused, but most of all Emma wept for the baby she too gave away at birth for the same exact reasons Mary gave her up. She, too, was part of the statistic.

It felt like hours or even days had passed when Emma finally forced herself off the hardwood floor and moved towards the bathroom to shower.

As the hot water caressed her body, engulfing her in a warm hug, she decided that she would go to this house, to Storybrooke, Maine and confront the lies she was told and find closure for the first time in 33 years.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Emma a few days of isolation in her hotel room, above a small diner called Granny’s, to come to terms with the fact that something she had strived and longed for was just sitting on a plot of grass waiting for her. A house, a home, four walls, the permanent shelter that she never had growing up nor what she did not really have at present time. She worked her butt off to pay for a small one bedroom, 500 square feet apartment that was infested with roaches. This was a tangible home; no one to evict her, no one to come and take her away in the night or even send her away out of jealousy for simply trying to connect to a father figure.

Emma’s heart fluttered at the small excitement of having a permanent house, but a part of her was angry, so angry at the simple thought that her parents did not give her a chance to have this home growing up. _“You know you could go visit her and ask, settle that anger with answers.”_ Emma thought to herself.

Shaking her head with a loud sigh, Emma decided that it wouldn’t hurt to spend the day at the house, to discover its heart, and caress her hands over the body of what could be _hers_ , if she would just accept the gift given. Before opening the hotel door, she thought of such a negative thought that it stopped her in her tracks, _“That house could have been for you and Henry. Like mother, like daughter.”_

Tears began to cloud her vision of the door and Emma had to back away, blindly walking towards the chair that sat near the window. She put her hands over her eyes and pressed, welcoming the blackness and starry gaze that came. She did not want to think about him or the name she silently gave him as she cried in that hospital room.

Emma stood and sniffled the last few tears away. She marched out of that room with the conviction that she would not cry today, and she would just be present and have an open mind as she explored the house.

__________________________________

Walking into the house, Emma noticed the smell; it smelled like apples. She shook her head thinking it was just her imagination. Something was off, she felt like a presence was here. As if on cue, she heard a bang coming from the back of the house.

Emma grabbed the first thing she could find, an iron tool from the fireplace. She tiptoed as quietly as she could towards the back door.

“Who is there?” Emma asked, hoping her voice did not sound fearful.

“Hello?’ a voice called back, raspy.

“Hello?”

Emma stood at the screen door in the kitchen and looked out into the back porch, a teenager was sitting on the couch with a piece of wood on the glass table and a hammer in hand.

“Hello,” The boy replied and looked up.

Emma stared at the boy, his hazel eyes staring back.

“Who are you?” Emma asked, pushing the screen door open, “How did you get in here?”

Henry sat the hammer down next to him and wiped his hands on his jeans as he stood.

“I’m Henry and I have a key to the Blanchard’s,” Henry said, sticking his hand out to shake hers.

Emma stared at him in awe, his name making her stomach fall and she felt the need to bawl in front of him. She slowly gave him her hand and they shook; his grip was tighter than she thought it would be.

“Powerful grip, kid,” Emma said. She began to look around the back porch, she did not go past the living room the last time she was here at the beginning of the week.

“Thank you, David, Mary’s husband taught me. What’s your name?” Henry asked, sitting back down and continuing to add nails to the wood on the table.

“Emma…What are you making?” Emma sat down in the metal fold out chair near the table.

“Mary’s bird house, she loved… I mean loves them.” The tip of his tongue peeked from behind two chapped lips as he concentrated on his work.

“Oh, um, kid, you related or something?”

It took Henry a minute to answer since he had a nail in his mouth as he banged another into the wood. Emma watched him. He could not have been no older than 13 or 14 years old. His brown hair was under a grey beanie, which immediately alerted Emma to how cold the house was, the heat was off.

“Just a family friend, Mr. Nolan and Mrs. Blanchard are like my grandparents or really second parents, since my dad isn’t around and all…” Henry replied and smiled at his finished project and sat it aside.

Emma nodded her head and a comfortable silence fell upon them.

“How do you know them?”

The question was hard to answer, and Emma stared at him far longer than she should have. He cleared his throat and stood up from the porch couch.

“Oh, sorry... Um… family friend, I guess.” She stood up to follow him inside the house.

“Why haven’t I seen you around?”

“I live in New York,” Emma said. She shook her head when he offered her a water bottle from his lunch box.

“Gotcha, though Mary or David never mentioned you.”

The pain that filled her soul hit hard and Emma had to walk away from him. She walked to the living room, realizing she still had that iron tool in her grasp. As she sat it against the brick fireplace, she heard him behind her.

“Are you here to take the house? Mary mentioned the other day that someone might come.”

“I don’t know yet… I haven’t decided.”

“Well, if you do, can I still come and do work around the house? David asked me…before he… to look after the house and Mary, and I want to do just that…” Henry trailed off, his cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

Emma smiled at him, a genuine smile, a smile she has not worn in a few weeks.

“Of course, you can, kid,” Emma glanced at all the furniture covered in white sheets and then glanced back at Henry.

“You want to help me take these sheets off and tidy up the place?”

She watched Henry smile and his eyes sparkle in the ray of sunlight that touched his face.

“I would love that!”

“But first the heat!” They said in unison

Their laughter filled the cold and gloomy house with warmth as they began to reveal its beauty. Emma took this time to finally decide that she should take this perfect gift. “ _This is my home,”_ Emma thought, her heart raced in anticipation for what her future could look like living here.

Emma squatted next to a box in the corner of the living room. She gasped when she opened it.

“Henry, it’s Christmas decorations!”

“Oh, awesome! Mary and David loved Christmas, like a lot! They were the leaders of the town committee that put on our Annual Christmas Tree event,” Henry replied, excitement making his voice squeal.

Emma realized then how the boy was just transitioning into a man, his face, still a baby but his hands were that of a young man.

“Annual Christmas event?” Emma asked, gently removing the snow globe out of the box and realizing it was a small replica of Storybrooke.

“Every year! It’s amazing. We get a huge tree, so tall that they need a fire truck ladder to put the star on the top. It sits in the center of our square off Main Street. All the surrounding stores decorate the outside and it’s a weekend event, food and hot chocolate or my mom’s apple cider.”

Emma stared at the snow globe in her hand, picturing all that Henry was saying. Sadness coursed through her veins; she never had a Christmas before. Not like the ones in the movies. Her first real Christmas was when she was 25, a girlfriend she was seeing invited her to stay at her parents’ house. It was magical, but nothing compared to what Henry was describing.

“Wow!” Emma mumbled, transfixed on the snow globe.

“Hey, why don’t I ask my mom if you can take Mary’s place and help with the event?”

“Wait, what?” Panic arose in her as she thought of mingling with the town’s people. It was all overwhelming to think that she could be a part of this town. _“I could have been apart of this town since birth.”_ Emma thought, bitterly.

“Come on, you have all their Christmas stuff here, it would be so much fun! Mary would be so happy! Are you going to visit her?”

Emma could not keep up with his train of thought, it was giving her whiplash.

“I don’t know, kid…” Emma said, she was in no mood to visit her mother, period.

Before Henry could say something back, the front door opened.

“Henry, come on! We got to go to Granny’s to meet with your tutor!” The woman at the door yelled.

“I’m right here, mom,” Henry said, standing up and placing the Christmas ornament back in the box.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I thought you would still be out back.”

Emma stared at the woman and tilted her head to the side, she looked so familiar.

“Mom, this is Emma, she’s taking over Mary’s house.” Henry introduced as he looked between his mom and Emma.

The woman glanced at Henry and then back at Emma and her eyes went wide.

“Emma?”

“Regina?”

They both said at the same time.

Emma stood up fast, and almost dropped the snow globe. She sat it on the table next to the box and looked up at the woman she had not seen or spoken to in over 10 years.

“Oh my god, its you.” Emma stated and walked towards Regina.

The small chuckle that escaped Regina’s lips sent goosebumps down Emma’s body.

“Emma! I can’t believe it…”

Emma engulfed Regina in a hug, the kind that you would give to an old friend, but they were not even friends. They were strangers, but they knew things about the other that no stranger would ever know.

Emma relaxed for the first time in weeks as she practically melted into Regina’s embrace. The smell of her perfume was the same apple smell she smelled earlier when she walked into this house.

They pulled apart but did not step out of each other’s personal space.

“It’s been a long time.” Emma whispered.

“It has.”

Brown eyes, a small scar and red ruby lips was all Emma could see as she barely noticed Henry walking up to them.

“You two know each other?” Henry asked, taking in the secret glances and small smiles between the two.

“Yeah, we met a long time ago.” Regina replied, instinctively licking her lips.

“But I never forgot you.” Emma said, completely forgetting about the teenager standing beside her.

Regina laughed, a laugh that Henry had not heard in quite a while, it made him smile and his heart filled with joy.

“Swan, you definitely were a rare duckling.” Regina replied as her eyes roamed all over Emma’s body and face.

Henry cleared his throat, “I’ll go wait in the car.”

Emma and Regina both blinked like they were under some sort of spell and reality crashed into them.

“Right, I should go.”

“What? Don’t you live here now?” Regina said, confused.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and felt her cheeks warm up.

“Have a good time at Granny’s.” Emma said instead, awkward was her middle name as she chided herself for being so.

Regina nodded, “Well, it was nice seeing you again.” Awkwardly stepping into Emma to embrace her with another hug

Emma was trying to do the same when their heads butted together.

Henry’s belly laugh was all Emma could hear as he walked out of the house.

“Sorry!” They both said.

“Ah, maybe you’d like to get a drink and catch up?”

“You do remember what happened the last time we got a drink?” Regina purred, and then swallowed as if she did not mean for her voice to do just that.

Emma coughed to hide the fact that her body reacted instantly to the tone of Regina’s voice.

“I could never forget.” Emma whispered.

The two stared at each other, lost in memories until the car horn interrupted them.

“I have to go.”

“Okay, it was great to see you.”

“You too, Emma,”

Emma watched her walk down the pathway to her car. She could not believe it. Regina Mills, in this small town.

Emma closed the wooden front door and smiled. _“Maybe I could get used to this town,”_ She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in my notes that I will indicate when its Regina's POV in bold letterings.   
> If not indicated it is Emma's POV. :) 
> 
> Happy readings! :)

** Regina’s POV **

After dropping Henry off at Granny’s, Regina parked her car at the local library and sped walked towards the entrance.

“Tink! I need to talk to you, right now!” Regina yelled as she rolled her eyes when she heard distant shushing behind her.

“What?” Tink asked, worried, as she walked out of her office.

“She’s here!”

“Who?” taking off her reading glasses, she stared at her friend, waiting for her to make sense. 

“Emma!” Regina groaned, “Who else would I be talking about?” she added.

There was silence for a minute and then Tink’s eyes went wide.

“The girl from New York? That was such a long time ago! Why is she here? Wow!” Tink rambled on.

“I know, its been 13 years, I mean out of all the people in this town, Emma is the one that takes Mary’s house!”

“Hold on, she’s taking Mary’s house?”

“That’s what Henry said, he met her today when he went over there to work.” Regina said as she sat down in the swivel chair.

“How does she look?” Tink asked with a wink.

Regina chuckled and closed her eyes; all she saw was Emma staring at her with that snow globe.

“So good! Gosh, Tink, the way my body- “Regina spaced and felt herself blushing.

“No, please don’t continue that sentence.” Tink interrupted with a giggle, clenching her eyes shut to erase the image her mind conjured up.

“How can someone still affect another after a decade?”

“Well, from what I remember back then, it was more than…if not the best weekend you ever had. I mean given the fact how it ended.” Tink reminded Regina.

Regina smiled wide and her heart fluttered.

“It was the weekend I got Henry,” Regina whispered fondly, her heart swelled in her chest, she would never forget that moment he was placed in her arms.

“So, are you going to see her?”

Regina looked up at her best friend. They had been friends since the age of 10.

“I don’t know… Belle.” The words for spoken quietly.

“Right, but Queenie, I’m not asking you to date her…but you obviously are still hung up on her…” Tink trailed off.

“Oh, that stupid nickname!” Regina chided.

“Hush, you love it!”

“I am not hung up on her!” Regina exclaimed, but they both knew otherwise.

“Obviously, your vagina is!”

“Tinkerbelle!!” Regina hollered loud enough that the entire library shushed her in unison, she burst out laughing because of it. 

The two best friends obnoxiously laughed despite the protest of the people in the room.

Tink took out her pack of cigarettes and nodded towards the exit. Regina followed her out the side door and sat down on the cold metal chair against the brick building. Tink stood in front of her, blocking the little bit of sunlight that shined through the clouds, making Regina shiver.

“You two can just be friends. I mean, I know you two had that thing, but the fact that she’s here in this small town, what are the odds?” Tink questioned, as she blew smoke from her mouth.

Regina’s nose scrunched up in distaste, she never understood why Tink smoked those nasty things.

“It is weird, what a small world I guess,” Regina replied.

“Mills, I have a good feeling about this.”

Regina smiled; her stomach fluttered at what that meant. Tink was usually never wrong when it came to her _feelings_ , she said it was her gift.

“Why do I feel like I’m cheating on Belle?” Regina whispered.

“Queenie, come on, you are not. You and Belle are not even dating. You two are merely fuck buddies, do you love her?”

“Do I love Belle?”

“Yes,” Tink replied with an eye roll.

Regina thought for a moment. Belle was beautiful, smart, and full of life. She has kept her sane in this crazy and chaotic life she lived. Being Mayor was not easy and Belle helped her winddown, plus, she was amazing in bed.

“No, no I don’t.” Regina replied honestly.

“Okay then Regina, just stop thinking too much. You literally just saw Emma for the first time after all these years, and you are already thinking of the future. I am not one to judge because I was there the moment you came back from New York, but please, just slow your roll and just go with the flow.” Tink said.

“Right. You are so right. I’m getting ahead of myself…” Regina trailed off, her mind was swirling with memories of that weekend with Emma. That weekend changed everything if Regina allowed herself to admit it.

“You found the love of your life. I understand.” Tink whispered and squatted in front of Regina, grabbing her cold hands in her own.

Regina felt the wetness behind her eyes and sniffed the cold air. She felt Tink caressing the top of her hand and she chided her heart for being so stupid. _“You never loved anyone like you loved her.”_ Regina thought to herself.

“How does one fall in love in 3 days?” Regina whispered, as she let her tears fall, they instantly dried on her skin making Regina’s cheeks itched.

“I don’t know. I guess it can happen,” Tink said tilting her head in thought.

“I am so stupid; she probably never felt the same way and I was too afraid to find her again after that weekend. She scared me.” Regina confessed.

“I know, sweetie,” Tink nodded. She felt bad seeing her best friend like this, “Regina Mills you are not stupid!” Tink chided afterwards.

“Maybe I should go talk to her.”

“That’s a good start.” Tink agreed.

Regina sighed. Seeing Emma has shaken her core and has made her rethink everything, she needed to clear her head. Standing up, she inhaled the freezing air, welcoming the burn in her lungs.

“Thank you, Fairy.” Regina said lovingly.

Tink chuckled at the nickname and pulled Regina into a tight hug.

“Anytime, babe. I’m always here.” Tinkerbell whispered into brunette hair.

Pulling apart, Regina smiled at her best friend and followed her inside the warm building. She felt her bones thawing out almost immediately as she rubbed her palms together.

“Drive safe, I hear it’s supposed to snow tonight.” Tinkerbelle gave Regina a farewell hug.

“I will, dear. Don’t work too hard and be careful walking home.” Regina waved goodbye and stepped back out into the freezing air. At the mention of snow, she realized that the air did smell different. She always knew when the snow would come, the air would literally smell like snow. It was her favorite thing about Winter and Christmas time. Regina smiled at the thought and walked briskly back to her car.

Arriving at the diner, Regina pulled open the glass door of Granny’s and walked inside, the smell of coffee and burgers assaulted her nostrils and her stomach rumbled. She sighted Henry and Belle in the corner booth at the far back of the restaurant.

“Regina, hey!” Ruby smiled brightly, holding a pot of coffee in her hand.

“Hey Ruby, can I get a cup please and will you get him a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top?” Regina asked, walking towards her son.

“That is so odd, Miss Mills. Someone else ordered that same hot chocolate today, I thought Henry was the only one.” Ruby said loudly over the other talking customers.

Regina nodded to acknowledge she heard her as her forehead creased in confusion, that was indeed odd. She sat down next to Henry, taking her coat off and looked up at the woman in front of her.

“Hello, Belle.” Regina whispered, a part of her already felt so guilty after what she confessed to Tink. She never wanted to hurt Belle. She was not in love with her, but she was fond of her.

“Hey!” Belle greeted with a big, warm smile gracing her lips.

“How is he doing?” Regina asked, looking over at Henry who was writing some math equations on a piece of paper.

“I think he finally understands the formula. It’s only taken him three weeks.” Belle chuckled, closing the mathematical book and setting it aside.

Regina heard Henry’s loud groan which indicated his protest of the conversation she was having with Belle.

“Belle is the best; be thankful she made the time to do this for you.” Regina reminded Henry.

“I know, Mom. I am. Thank you, Belle.” Henry said, looking up at his tutor.

Belle smiled and nodded her head.

“Here is your coffee and hot chocolate.” Ruby said putting the mugs on the able.

“You got me hot chocolate?” Henry asked, surprised.

“I figured you needed some, your brain must be fried, plus, it’s going to snow tonight.”

Henry smiled wide, it was rare for his mom to order him his favorite drink, he usually must order it discreetly.

“Thank you!” Henry replied and took a sip of the hot liquid.

Regina watched her teenager; he was not a little boy anymore. She loved the rare moments now where she could get him to smile like he was 10 again.

The chime above the door alerted her to it opening, and instinctively, Regina turned towards the sound to see who was walking in. Her heart thumped and goosebumps arose on her warm skin.

_Emma._

The cold breeze followed behind the blonde as the door shut closed. Regina inhaled the smokey scent of birch tar, which probably came from that red leather jacket she was wearing. “ _Red leather looks amazing on her_.” Regina thought and sighed deeply, her mind taking her back to the day they met.

** 13 years ago **

_Regina took a sip of the dark liquor and hummed at the burn and warmth that caressed her throat. She needed to not feel, if only for tonight. It was all too much; she could not handle the emotions tearing at the seams of her body. She felt like she was about to explode. “How could someone take back what was meant to be hers?” Regina bitterly thought and shook her head, “It’s hers to take back.” Regina told herself._

_The sound of the bar door opening brought her out of her thoughts. The blonde she has been seeing every night for the past two days has walked in, at the exact same time each night. She was attractive and Regina could not keep her eyes off her._

_“Is this seat taken?” The woman asked as she walked towards Regina._

_Regina gulped and her head felt fuzzy._

_“No.’’ Regina squeaked out._

_The blonde slid into the bench across from Regina and sat her glass down on the wooden table._

_“I have seen you here for the last couple of days, I figured you’d like the company.” The blonde sipped her beer._

_Regina watched the foam of the beer hug her top lip, then a pink tongue came out and licked it away. Regina could not look away._

_“I… I could use the company.” Regina whispered, transfixed and feeling her mouth go dry._

_A set of sparkling white teeth took over her vision as the blonde smiled._

_“What brings you to New York?”_

_Regain sat back in the booth. She took a deep breath and looked down at her empty glass. She signaled the waitress for another and looked up at the blonde._

_“I’m here to get a boy,” Regina replied and was relieved to see a full glass appear at the table. “You?” she asked, bringing the small glass to her lips._

_Regina watched the blonde’s eyes follow her glass; green eyes, the kind of green that only comes when summer advances._

_“I live here.” the woman replied._

_“Yeah, but you’ve been in this bar for the past two days, something must be going on.” Regina prided._

_Regina tried hard to not watch the woman’s mouth every time she took a sip of that nasty liquid but as each time, she just could not look away. The blonde knew it, too, because a smirk was present after each swallow._

_“I’m sorry,” Regina apologized_

_“It’s okay,”_

_There was silence as both women drank lost in thoughts. The silence was comfortable, which Regina recognized immediately. She never felt this comfortable with a stranger before._

_“There is a boy…” The woman began, “Guess we both are having boy problems.”_

_Regina nodded, not bothering to correct the woman._

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Emma.”_

_“Regina.” Regina offered, unprompted._

_“Nice to meet you, Regina.” Emma said and raised her mug of beer._

_“Nice to meet you, Emma.” Regina clinked their glasses together and chuckled._

_“So, want to talk about it?”_

_Regina shook her head._

_“No, can we just talk about anything else but our problems?”_

_“Alright, what are you having?” Emma asked._

_“Black Apple Old Fashion.”_

_“Jägermeister, that’s some nasty shit.” Emma’s face contorted in a sour face._

_“Not if it’s mixed with Apple Brandy.” Regina explained._

_“Ah, apples. I was trying to figure out what that sweet scent was coming from you.” Emma purred._

_Regina giggled, and she felt her cheeks flush._

_“Well, beer is disgusting.” Regina replied with that same sour face._

_“It eventually makes me forget so…”_

_“Taste this, makes you forget faster.” Regina offered, handing Emma her glass._

_Regina watched her take a sip and the way her mouth frowned in distaste made Regina burst into laughter._

_Emma coughed and sat the glass down, laughing along with Regina._

_“That’s fucking nasty!” Emma gulped the rest of her beer._

_“Another round, please, dear.” Regina ordered the waitress._

_“This was a good idea, having company,”_

_“Yeah, I agree.”_

_Regina smiled and blushed._

_After another three rounds, Regina felt her eyes get heavy and she knew having that last glass was a mistake._

_“Want to go?” Regina asked, her words slurring._

_“Yeah, yours?”_

_“I don’t live here, Em.” Regina said and giggled. Her body felt weightless, her mind cloudy._

_“Right, okay… I live only a block away, we can walk.” Emma stood up, leaning against the back of the booth._

_Regina followed suit and had to catch herself on Emma’s arm. The feel of her skin under her hand sent tingles down her spine._

_“Woah, I got you.” Emma said, tightening her grip and walking closer to Regina._

_They walked towards the exit of the bar, hand in hand._

_The warm summer air hit Regina’s face, and she felt nauseous._

_“Ugh, It’s so hot outside.” Regina groaned._

_“You’re just hot.”_

_Regina giggled and scoffed at the comment._

_“I mean, you are hot because your cheeks are red. I’m not saying you are not hot; I mean you are attractive as fuck, but…” Emma trailed off._

_Regina laughed hard, throwing her head back into the air. She regretted it as soon as she did it and moaned._

_“Come on, we are almost there.” Emma said, bringing her arms around Regina and holding her tight against her chest._

_“How are you not drunk?”_

_“Oh, I am... I guess I can just hold it better than you.”_

_“Shut up,” Regina mumbled and melted more into Emma’s embrace._

_After an almost trip on a tree root and a moment of feeling like her insides were going to fall out of her mouth, Regina and Emma finally made it to Emma’s house._

_“You live here?’ Regina asked, appalled, and felt the need to hit herself for being so judgmental._

_“Yes, we all can’t live in a mansion.” Emma pressed the buzzer on the door, waiting for the click sound._

_“How do you know I live in a mansion?” Regina turned in Emma’s arms and fixed her gaze on her with genuine curiosity._

_“I just guessed!” Emma smiled teasingly as she lead Regina towards the elevator._

_The elevator doors closed behind them and they untangled. Regina looked in the mirrored glass and hide her hide her face in her hands._

_“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me I looked so hideous?”_

_“Oh, come on, Regina. You look gorgeous!”_

_Regina lifted her head and stared at Emma. If anyone was gorgeous in this small elevator, it was Emma._

_“You are breathtaking.” Regina bluntly let her eyes roam all over Emma’s face and body._

_The ding resounded and the door opened, and Regina stepped out first and followed Emma towards her door._

_“Thank you, but I am not.” Emma finally replied._

_“You are not what?”_

_Emma rolled her eyes and shut her apartment door close and turned to look at Regina._

_“Breathtaking.” Emma said, shyly._

_Regina tilted her head, “How can you not see yourself the way I see you?” her eyes went wide when she heard her own voice. She did not mean to say that out loud._

_Regina watched Emma snort and laugh, her head falling backwards, showing off her neck. Regina gulped as she felt the tingle in her stomach._

_Days later, Regina would blame what would happen next on the alcohol toxicity in her body; Regina licked her lips and took a couple of steps to stand closer to Emma. She swallowed her nerves and leaned in, placing her wet lips on Emma’s pulse point. The beat of Emma’s heart engulfed her mouth, the moan that escaped both was all the other needed for their hands to find each other’s waist._

_Regina pressed more into Emma’s neck, her tongue sneaking out between her teeth and she licked from Emma’s throat to her earlobe, sucking gently._

_The moan Regina heard went straight to her core._

_“You want to fuck me, Emma?” Regina whispered against Emma’s ear._

_Regina felt Emma shiver against her and then she squealed as she felt her feet lift off the ground and her legs wrapped around Emma’s slim waist. Her back was pushed hard against a wall, the impact making her eyes close tightly. Emma’s metal button of her jeans landed perfectly between Regina’s thighs making Regina moan out and her hips buck on Emma._

_Regina felt Emma push her tighter against the wall, using her waist to keep her there as her lips were captured in a heated kiss, her lower lip was between the set of sparkly teeth, nibbling lightly and Regina felt like she was going to cum right there._

_Regina could taste the beer against Emma’s tongue and in that moment, she could not get enough of it or her tongue; it overpowered her senses, it pulsated against her mouth’s vault and swept around. It had the power to loll her against the wall, her body clutching to hers, in a trance of tongue._

_Her mind became blank for the first time in weeks, it was better than any liquor she put in her body. This woman made her forget everything but the feel of her body, the taste of her mouth and the delicious sounds of her moans against her ear._

_Regina pulled on blonde locks when she felt teeth bite down on her neck. The starry blackness that came when she clenched her eyes close in pleasure made her core throb._

_“More, please, more.” Regina moaned and she hissed when more pressure was added to her neck. Shivers erupted all over her body and she moaned loudly, whimpering when the teeth left her skin._

_Regina felt herself being carried somewhere. Her lips found Emma’s collarbone and she sucked, triumph flowing through her veins when she heard a loud moan._

_The cloud-like softness greeted her back as she was laid comfortably on a bed. Regina shivered as her pants were swiftly taken off her, along with her shirt. The ceiling fan’s breeze made her nipples hard. Regina arched her back when hot lips surrounded one of her nipples, the contrast in temperatures made her mewl and scratch her fingers on Emma’s bare skin. For a moment, Regina wondered when Emma took her shirt off._

_Regina’s stomach tingled in anticipation when she watched Emma lower herself between her legs, spreading them willingly. Light kisses were feathered all over her stomach and descended to her thighs. She hissed when Emma bit down on her thigh, marking her._

_“Mark me anywhere but my neck,” Regina whispered, and her breathing sped up._

_“Too late.” Emma said._

_Regina placed a hand on her neck, feeling the heat and wetness of a bite against her pulse point. Regina wanted to argue, wanted to tell her how that was so inappropriate, especially for a Mayor. However, the feel of Emma’s hot tongue against her nub made her forget everything._

_“Oh god.” Regina moaned, and her hips lifted in response._

_Strong hands held her hips down, the pressure inducing pain, but Regina loved the feel of pain with pleasure. She whined deeply, moaning in the most intense way as her body heated up with just the feel of Emma’s mouth stroking, licking, sucking, and nibbling on her._

_Regina gasped when she felt Emma’s tongue slide down her slit gathering all the wetness she knew was between those swollen lips._

_“You taste so fucking good.” Emma praised, and dived deeper into Regina._

_Regina’s eyes popped open wide, and then lazily closed shut when Emma’s tongue plunged deep into her entrance. Her insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling._

_The moment she climaxed, she knew that would be the moment in life where there would be a before and after. It sounded silly in her head but as she shook and withered against the bed waiting for her body to calm down after the most intense orgasm she ever had, Regina already started to separate what life was before this orgasm and what to comes after._

_Regina was not done, as she thought she would be. She inhaled and exhaled slowly feeling the wave of tingles lighten to just a dull pleasure when Emma’s fingers thrust deep inside her. The shock only lasted a second when Regina gripped the sheets below her body and cursed loudly._

_“Emma!” Regina moaned._

_Before she could give a command of what she wanted, those slender fingers found the perfect rhythm inside her; fast and deep. It was all Regina could think about, this woman knew her body better than any other person she has been with._

_“How did you- “Regina hazily wanted to know, the surprise of not having to instruct someone was forefront in her mind_

_“Hush!” Emma demanded, the tone a warning._

_Regina felt her walls tighten, and that almost took her over the edge. She loved being dominated._

_“When you cum, tell me and moan my name.” Emma ordered._

_All Regina could do was nod her head and bite her lip and scream into the darkened room as Emma’s fingers thrusted hard and even deeper. When Regina felt Emma’s tongue against her clit as her fingers continued to thrust inside, she was done for._

_“I’m... Emma, I’m...-cum... EMMA!” Regina screamed._

_Her entire body shook, and Regina’s eyes went wide in surprise when she felt pressure on the roof of her center, her g-spot tingling and throbbing and before she could say a word the liquid was running out of her._

_“Holy shit, you’re squirting, god that’s hot,” Emma moaned._

_Regina’s heart skipped a beat when she felt Emma slurp up every drop. It was the first time she felt comfortable after squirting, she never knew when it would happen, but in the past, when it did, she would get so embarrassed she would stop altogether and go cry in the bathroom. Her past lovers not knowing what to say or do when it occurred. This woman welcomed such a natural act. “She’s fucking drinking it.” Regina thought and chuckled._

_Emma’s reaction made Regina bold, made her feel like she could finally be herself with someone. Fastly sitting up, she lunged at Emma and pushed her down on the bed._

_“My turn.” Regina purred._

_She moaned into Emma’s mouth when she tasted herself, tasted that unique and rare flavor that not many people get to experience. It was exhilarating!_

_____________________________________________

_Regina groaned at the soreness of her body. She had no idea what time it was or what day it was. They decided after their first encounter that neither of them wanted to do anything else but enjoy each other and stay in their own formed bubble. With a laugh and a lazy, almost delicate make out session they stayed in Emma’s bed. Ordering delivery and talking, getting to know one another and enjoying the company. They both tasted the others favorite alcohol, which always ended up in amazing drunken sex. Regina knew she needed to do what she came to New York to do, needed to be that responsible adult but the bubble she was in with Emma was addicting._

_“Regina, it’s Sunday!” Emma yelled, when her phone finally turned on after being dead._

_“Oh my god, I have to go!” Regina panicked, sitting up in bed._

_Today was the day she was supposed to get her boy._

_Rolling over and stretching once more, Regina laughed when Emma climbed on top of her._

_“I really have to go, Em.” Regina moaned when her lips were captured in a teasing bite._

_“I know... It’s time to end it.”_

_The sadness that Regina felt was overwhelming and she willed herself not to cry. Her heart was completely invested, she knew it the first night. She felt different._

_The silence that surrounded them was gloomy, it held so much left unsaid._

_Sitting up, Regina grabbed her phone from the end table. Smiling at the simple gesture that Emma had put it on the charger when she did hers._

_She had 16 missed calls, 19 text messages and 18 voice mails._

_She groaned and fell back against the mattress._

_“You okay?”_

_“Yeah, there is just a lot I have to do today…” Regina replied, vaguely._

_“Me too…” Emma whispered._

_Regina turned her head to look over at a naked Emma, her face was heartbroken._

_“Maybe we can meet up some other time?” Regina asked, hating seeing this woman so heartbroken over the fact that she had to leave._

_“Yeah, that would be nice,” A small smile curled her lips sadly._

_Silence once again surrounded them as they got ready for the day._

_Walking towards the door with her jacket draped over her arm, Regina turned around and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was gentle and small. A farewell of strangers._

_Before she could walk out, Emma called her name. Turning around, Regina looked over at the blonde. She could see the sadness more clearly now in those green eyes._

_“Yeah?” Regina asked._

_“If you knew you were having a baby boy, what would you name him?” She shifted from one foot to the other, shyly._

_Regina stared at the blonde, it was such an odd and random question, but she smiled anyways._

_“Henry. I’d name him Henry.” Regina said._

_Emma nodded and Regina nodded back with a bright smile and closed the door behind her._

_________________________

_That night as Regina drove past the Welcome sign to Storybrooke, Maine, she smiled as she looked in her rearview mirror at the small infant in his car seat. Her heart swirled with so much love for the baby._

_Parking her car at her house, she smiled and shook her head at her best friend who stood on her porch steps with a **Welcome Home Momma** sign above her head. _

_“How did it go?” Tink asked, excitedly_

_“I met the one, Tink.” Regina had this love-sick look in her eyes as images of her weekend flood her mind._

_“Henry, right?” Tink asked, but the look on her best friends’ face told her otherwise._

_“No, Emma…” Regina cheesed, and looked down at her newborn son._

“Mom!” Henry yelled

Regina shook her head violently. The memories disappeared.

“Welcome back!” Henry teased her; completely unaware his mother had been lost in memories as old as he was.

Regina sat back in the booth and ran her fingers through her hair. Looking around the restaurant, Emma was nowhere in sight. She thanked the Heaven for that.

“So, your place or mine?” Belle whispered.

Regina turned to the brunette and smiled, sadly.

“I’m sorry dear, not tonight. I’m not feeling so good.”

Belle nodded her head and Regina looked down at her watch.

“Come on Henry, let’s get home.” Regina said.

They all slid out of the booth, Regina leaned in and gave Belle a goodbye hug. She felt Belle tighten her grip on her back. It was not abnormal for her to do but tonight it made Regina cringe slightly. Regina and Henry walked out of Granny’s. Snow lightly fell over their heads and Regina smiled.

“This will be a great Christmas, Mom.” Henry said.

Grabbing his hand, Regina smiled. “I think so too, my little Prince.”


	4. Chapter 4

** Regina’s POV **

The buzz of Regina’s office phone made her jump, she was not expecting the intercom to go off. Pushing the red blinking button, a voice was heard from the receiver.

“Mayor Mills, someone is here to see you.” Regina’s receptionist said.

“Who is it? My next appointment isn’t until 2 pm.” Regina asked, looking down at her watch.

There was silence for a minute.

“A miss Emma Swan.”

Regina’s heart raced faster, and she felt panic take over. Ever since yesterday when she allowed herself to remember that weekend with Emma, she could not stop thinking about her, could not concentrate on anything. She felt like she finally got a taste of something sweet after being deprived of it for so long and now she could not get enough. Regina knew it was only a matter of time before she would begin to feel again, it was much easier when Emma was not around. “Out of sight, out of mind,” Regina thought of the phrase, justifying why she had not reached out to Emma after that weekend. Now Emma is here, in plain sight and everything Regina buried deep is back to the surface.

 _“She never was out of mind, was she?”_ She asked herself.

“Mayor Mills?” The receptionist asked.

Shaking her head Regina sighed. “Bring her in.”

Regina leaned back in her black leather chair and stared at her white wooden door. She was on such alert; she could see the silver doorknob turning.

As the door shut behind Emma, Regina finally looked up at her, taking in her tired eyes and much paler skin. _“Has she not slept?”_ Regina thought to herself, feeling overly concerned.

“Hey Regina.” Emma greeted and looked down at the two chairs.

“Emma.” Regina replied and nodded to the chair, watching Emma sit down.

“Sorry to bother you…” Emma trailed off as she looked around the office.

“It’s okay, dear. Just getting some paperwork done.” She internally chuckled. She had not gotten through a single proposal all morning; Green eyes and swollen kissable lips distracted her.

“I don’t have your number and someone at Granny’s said that you were the Mayor, and I’d find you here. I can’t believe you are the Mayor, why didn’t you mention that in New York?”

Regina inhaled her unique aroma and felt that familiar tingle in her stomach.

At the mention of New York, Regina felt goosebumps run down her arms.

“We didn’t do much talking…”

Hearing Emma chuckle deep in her throat made Regina sit up instantly, clenching her thighs together.

“I’m being serious, Regina.”

“I don’t know, Em. It just never came up. What do you want?” Regina barked.

Regina did not mean to sound so callous but having Emma this close was driving her literally insane and she needed to end this interaction.

“Woah okay, so I came here to ask if I could be a part of the Annual tree event.” Emma replied, feeling aggravated. _“Maybe showing up was a mistake.”_ Emma thought.

“Did Henry put you up to this?”

“Yes, so what?” Emma snapped and huffed.

Regina felt her eyebrow rise as she stared at Emma, challenging her to use that tone again with her.

“Mary’s spot is still open; I’m assuming you want to take that over too?” Regina asked, frankly.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing…” Regina whispered, looking down at her lap.

If she were being honest with herself, Regina would admit that she was bitter at the fact that Emma was taking over Mary’s house. She was also bitter that Mary was dying, and she had no control over any of it.

“Regina, what is it? I know you-”

“You don’t know me, Emma!” Regina seethed, cutting her off.

“I know some part of you.” Emma whispered, trying to convey to Regina that she remembers that weekend, too.

Regina sighed, “That was a long time ago, Emma.”

“I know… but I also have this superpower where I know when someone is lying and your nothing was a lie.” Emma said, putting air quotes around nothing.

“Look, Emma…I cannot do this right now. Our past, it’s just that, our past. You can be a part of the event, I’m sure it will make Henry very happy. He has taken quite a liking to you. But, if you do not mind, I have to get back to work.” Regina said, as she felt her emotions build up in her chest. Having her here so close but so far was just too much to deal with.

Regina watched emotions cross Emma’s face and saw her nod before she stood up, silently walking towards the door. 

“Thank you. You know I’ve never really had a real Christmas before nor been a part of a Christmas event, so I appreciate you giving me Mary’s spot.” Emma said quietly and opened the door to leave.

The door clicked shut behind Emma and Regina was left alone in a dim lite room. She sighed heavily and slammed her palm on her desk.

“Fuck!” She roared, “Well, now I feel like an insensitive jerk.”

Glancing down at her paperwork, she felt the burden of the work at hand; she really wasn’t feeling up to being Mayor today.

At the sound of her cell phone vibrating, Regina grabbed it, seeing it was a text from Henry, Regina immediately worried.

**“Hey, Mom. I am going to go to Mary’s after school. Just letting you know.”**

Regina smiled fondly at the text; it was nice to know he still cared enough to tell her what his plans are.

**“Okay. Be careful. I will come get you after work, it will not be after 8 though. I have to work late. : ( “**

**“Okay. I love you. By the way I gave Emma your number!”**

Regina stared at the last text and squinted her eyes.

“You had my number? But you still came by?” Regina thought aloud and glanced over at the chair Emma was sitting in. “Who’s the liar now? Regina said to the empty room.

Running her hands through her hair she willed herself to forget about the blonde and get at least half of these proposals done.

_________________________________

Before she knew it, Regina was stretching her back against her chair and setting her pen down. The room had darkened as night fell upon her. She knew she was not alone in the building though, her receptionist always waited for her to leave. She said it was safety in numbers, “ _You never know the danger lurking outside of this building waiting for you.”_ The receptionist once said. Regina rolled her eyes at the thought, but it was nice to walk with her every night to her car. She did feel safer.

“All set, Mayor Mills?” The receptionist asked, as Regina walked out of her office.

“Yup, ready,” Regina yawned.

“Who was that pretty blonde?”

Regina smiled despite herself and shook her head

“Just an old friend.”

“Is she single?”

Regina looked up at her receptionist. The woman has worked for her for the last 6 years, if anything she would consider her a friend. But at that moment, jealousy coursed through her veins and her heart crushing at the thought of Emma being with her.

_“Is she single?”_ Regina stopped in her tracks as she repeated the question with emphasis.

“Regina?” The receptionist asked, alarmed.

The sadness that washed over Regina at just that thought scared her completely.

“Ugh, I was doing just fine before she showed up!”

“What was that?” The receptionist asked, pretending that she did not hear the mini outburst.

“Oh, nothing, I uh… I have to go pick up Henry,” Regina stuttered and quickly walked past the woman and to her car.

“Goodnight.” Regina called out.

She got into her car; the silence was deafening. Slamming her hands on the steering wheel she could not shake the bitter taste of jealousy in her mouth, this overwhelming feeling that she was, in fact, still completely in love with Emma Swan after all these years.

“Why is she even here? Why did you send her here?!” Regina screamed, looking upwards.

Feelings she kept inside for so long came out in a river of tears as Regina sobbed into her steering wheel.

“Is this Karma for not acting on them? Is this Karma for hurting the people who loved me, and I never gave them a chance? Like Belle, oh god, Belle… sweet, sweet, Belle… I am a horrible human!” Regina wailed into the darkness of her car.

Sniffling as she rolled down her window to breathe in the winter air, Regina composed herself enough to stare into the visor mirror. Eyes red and puffy she felt like a fool.

“Get it together, Mills. You have been all over the place all day. You are better than this. There was no need to get so insanely jealous when Ariel asked if she was single, you have no claim on Emma.” Regina told herself and kept staring at her reflection.

_“You have been a coward for the past 13 years, never acting on how you truly felt even when you knew where she lived. You just continued to live in a world where that weekend was just a memory, and not something tangible that would have changed your life forever. You could have had something real, but you did not take that risk. Your jealousy is misplaced my dear. Someone barely hints their interest in Emma, and you freak out because of the idea of losing something that was never yours.”_

“I know! You are right. I am just freaking out that she is back. Seeing her again has me going banana’s because I realize I never fell out of love with her. She has always been there, in my heart after all these years. I do not know what to do. What if she does not feel the same?”

 _“You won’t know anything if you continue to be so stand-offish and rude. Embrace this chance that is given to you, again. Talk to her, be her friend, just get a grip on your emotions.”_ The inner voice spoke so gently that Regina felt herself completely relax and nod her head in agreement.

Feeling much better she began to drive to Mary’s house. The universe was giving her a second chance and she would take it this time! 

Regina drove in silence and pondered over the last 24 hours. Apart of her was so incredibly happy to see Emma again but another part of her utterly devastated. She did not like feeling so exposed to these feelings. After years trying to persuade herself to reach out, Regina finally had to put them in a tight box and store far away from her heart’s grasp. Now, the box wide open waiting for Emma is search inside.

Pulling up to the blue house, Regina parked her car. She saw the glow of light behind white curtains and decided to go inside. Checking herself in the visor mirror, she took a deep breath and got out of her car and walked towards the door. Knocking once, and then twice, she let herself in and was greeted with the warmth of heater and the smell of apples.

Regina’s curiosity got the best of her as she walked further into the house. Not wanting to spook the two occupants inside, she kept quiet.

The house was exactly like it was before Mary left, same furniture and all, but Regina could see the small different touches Emma added to the space. The peacefulness that sored through Regina made her smile. This house was her sanctuary. No one knew this but she even preferred this small quaint house over her mansion. Henry loved being here so much as a kid, they spent more time here than at their house. Mary and David never minded, either. They welcomed their company and the small child, taking the role as his grandparents.

Since Mary no longer lived there, Henry had been spending a lot of his free time at the house, keeping his promise to David. It sometimes felt to Regina like it was the place to be, if she wanted to see her teenage son occasionally. So, she had started, over the weeks, spending more time at Mary's house. It was much more of a home than her house was. It was a warm, comfortable space more so than the mansion ever was, with it’s cold, overwhelming size.

Mary's house placed a bit of perspective on her, like its warmth put her heart back onto its axis. Before Emma came into town, that little blue house was where Regina felt most serene. Before Emma and her smile and her green eyes made her feel like her emotions turned her into a bi-polar basket case

Tip toeing into the kitchen, Regina stopped and stared at Emma and Henry. They were sitting at the breakfast nook. Both of their foreheads were creased in concentration as they focused on decorating small pastries. She did not want to interrupt them, Regina’s heart warmed as she continued to watch her son with the love of her life. For a moment she pretended this was her family, like a glimpse of what could be.

After a few moments, her eyes squinted as they swept over Emma’s face and then Henry’s; once, twice and a third time before a gasp fell from her lips. Regina was astonished.

Neither of them heard the gasp and Regina was grateful as she slowly walked backwards out of the kitchen and practically sprinted out of the house.

Regina looked at her watch and saw that it was 9:00 p.m. Visiting hours ended at 10:00 p.m.

Regina ran to her car and got in, not bothering to buckle up as she reversed out of the driveway and sped towards the towns nursing home.

 _“No, no. It’s impossible,”_ Regina thought to herself.

She knew she was going over the speed limit, so she slowed down just a hair.

Pulling up to the building, Regina parked on the curb ignoring the “No parking” sign.

She sprinted inside and passed the receptionist, who was too busy on her phone to notice someone had walked into the lobby.

Regina has been in here so many times, she could walk the halls blindfolded.

Room 111 was in front of her in no time and she opened the door, not knocking.

“Regina?” Mary gasped in surprise and turned off the television.

“Who is she?” She began to pace in front of Mary’s recliner.

“Who is who?” Mary asked, concerned as practically felt Regina’s stress vibrating all around her. 

“Who is Emma!!” Regina shouted, she felt like a volcano about to erupt.

“Oh, Gina…”

“Mary!” Regina stopped pacing to stand directly in front of her.

Regina stared at Mary; she had been in her life for as long as she could remember. She was like another mother to her, more like a grandmother to her son than her actual mother.

“Please tell me…” Regina pleaded; silent tears rolled down her cheeks. 

After a moment, that felt like forever, Mary spoke.

“She’s my daughter.”

Regina puffed out an air of relief and instantly felt better as she sat down on the couch.

“Oh god, I thought you were going to say she’s Henry’s birth mother. I saw them tonight and I really thought they looked alike. God, I need a good night’s sleep.” Regina said, sitting back against the couch.

“Regina…”

Regina glanced over at Mary as her head lolled against the back of the couch. The look on Mary’s face said everything.

“Yeah?” Regina squeaked out.

“Emma is Henry’s birth mother,” Mary whispered, avoiding eye contact.

“oh…”

The sob that escaped Regina made Mary jump in her chair and as she watched Regina cry into her hands, Mary cried along with her.

“How do you know?”

Mary wiped under her eyes, “I found out when I got in contact with the agency. Apparently before David died, he called an agent that works there and begged to know more information on Emma. He saved the agent and his family from a burning car after a car crash. The agent risked his own career to get the information because he felt like he owed David that much. Before the agent could gather the information, David passed. It just so happened when I called last month, that agent answered and told me everything.” 

“She’s here to take my son!” Regin hollered in between sobs. “Is that why she is here, Mary?!” Regina asked as her brown eyes went almost black with anger, completely ignoring May’s answer to her question.

The anger was too much, the thought of losing Henry was too much, everything was just _too much too soon._

Regina distantly heard Mary scream her name when the world fell black all around her.


	5. Chapter 5

_The beeping was loud as Emma tried to calm her breathing._

_“Is he okay? Where are you taking him?” The more she panicked, the louder the beeping rang in her ears._

_“Emma, please calm down.” The brunette nurse said, taking her hand as she tried to soothe her._

_“I want to know, please.”_

_“His breathing is irregular. They are just taking him to the NICU.”_

_Emma took a deep breath, nodding her head. “Okay, okay.”_

_She let her head roll to the left on the pillow, staring out at the big window in her hospital room. The sun that filtered through the blinds went blurry as she silently cried._

_She was not sure if she could give up her baby, the turmoil she felt over such a choice tore her up inside._

_“You already agreed, Miss Swan. We have a lady waiting for him.” Emma heard her agent’s voice in her head._

_The doctor came in shortly after and gave a look to the nurse that Emma did not miss._

_“What’s going on?”_

_Sitting up in her bed she looked at the nurse and the doctor._

_“Miss Swan, your baby needs to be monitored for the next 72 hours. You won’t be able to see him, so I would suggest you rest up, and tomorrow we can discharge you.”_

_“But what’s wrong with him?” Emma asked as fear ignited in her veins, she heard horror stories of babies not surviving, she did not want to be another story. She chewed her bottom lip as worried thoughts swirled around her head._

_“Ms. Riley will be in shortly with the paperwork. You are a strong woman to choose adoption.”_

_Emma nodded her head, she never felt so alone in her life as the door clicked close and she was left to her thoughts._

_She threw the television remote across the room, hearing the back of it and the batteries fall out. She cried aloud and punched the bedding beside her thighs in anger._

Emma woke up startled, she had the same dream every night, for days. They only started once she met Henry. However, it was not just a dream at all. It was a memory that haunted her for the last 13 years. She never let herself finish the dream, her subconscious always woke up her or skipped it altogether, altering the painful memories in favor of happier ones. She would dream of brown eyes, soft lips, and delicious sweetness. She would dream of every laugh, kiss and touch of the brunette. That weekend was the best she ever had, and Regina did not even know the amount of happiness she felt despite the situation she was in.

The mere thought of Regina made Emma’s stomach flutter and she could not believe after all this time they were in the same place again.

Smiling as she rolled over on her side, she closed her eyes willing to sleep some more, but images of Regina drinking at that bar filled her mind. She needed to get away from the hospital scene, needed to distract herself from the fact that her baby boy was weak and trying to survive, and she was not there to take care of him. Forgetting was all she wanted to do, just for a bit.

Her eyes were closed but in her mind’s eye she replayed images from so long ago.

_Regina allowed her to forget, their bubble was the perfect escape she craved. But when that Sunday hit, she realized she needed to do the right thing and sign those papers. To give her baby boy the best life possible, even if it meant not being with her._

_She prolonged the inevitable for days, the adoption agent blowing up her phone. She ultimately knew what she needed to do, so she took a deep breath after the door to her apartment closed, and marched to the shower. Sobbing as she washed off Regina’s scent, and praying to the universe that whoever became his mother, would be the best mother. He was better off with someone she knew nothing about than to be put into foster care. She did not want the cycle to repeat, she would never want a child to be put in the system. Painful memories swirled around her as the steam of the shower would rinse them down the drain. Foster care was the worse time in Emma’s life, especially as a young child._

Opening her eyes Emma sighed deeply and decided to get up, she could not go back to sleep. The thoughts flooded her mind; images of Regina, of that hospital room, of the look in that doctors’ eyes, hearing Henry’s first cry. Shaking her head did nothing but rattle the images.

Getting out of bed, Emma reached over to grab her phone, seeing a text from Henry.

**“Meet me on the square, today the tree arrives! We can help decorate and all!!”**

Emma smiled brightly.

She was fond of this boy. Whenever he was around, she felt a sense of completeness, a sense of belonging, and she felt genuinely happy. She did not question it; she just enjoyed the moments with him.

The house was becoming hers, it felt more like her than the apartment in New York ever did. She ended up renting it to Eve, who was not happy to find out she was not coming back home. Their long talk on the phone last night only reminded Emma that her heart was already taken, at least from her point of view. Eve kind of understood, she said that she knew Emma was holding back. Emma acknowledged that she was right. Emma and Eve eventually out an end to the conversation but not before Emma got ma text from her landlord who confirmed that Eve had signed the documents to take over the lease. It was a bit bittersweet when they planned for Eve to ship Emma’s stuff to her in Storybrooke.

Her thumbs swiftly texted a reply to Henry.

**“Be there soon, kid! I’m excited. Should I grab May’s box of decoration?”**

Within seconds there was a reply.

**“Yes! They are the best! everyone loves their stuff! See you soon”**

Emma got dressed and threw her hair up in a messy bun, grabbed her red jacket and left her house.

The square was only a few blocks away, when she arrived a few minutes later she saw the wide trailer that carried the Christmas tree in a tight net.

Emma’s eyes went wide in excitement, and she inhaled the deep scent of the tree, it smelled divine.

“Emma!” Henry called out to her as he sprinted towards her.

“Hey kid.”

“Isn’t this amazing! It’s bigger than last year’s!” Henry’s eyes sparkled in wonderment as he stared at the tree.

“I’ve never seen one up close before, it’s definitely a great thing to see.”

“Woah, never?” Henry asked, taken by surprise.

“Yep. Growing up we could never afford a real Christmas tree, plus, most years I spent them in a shelter,” Emma began and noticed Henry’s confusion. “I grew up in foster care.” Emma added.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, kid. It’s in the past.”

“Where should I put this box?” Emma asked, purposely changing the topic, she could sense the topic was a little too sad for such a day like this.

“Over here, we have a booth. Want some hot chocolate?”

“Yes, with cinnamon.”

Emma heard him inhale a breath from behind her, she turned around worried.

“What? What is it?”

“You drink your hot chocolate with cinnamon?”

“Yeah…doesn’t everyone?”

“No... I mean, I do! I have never met someone who drank it like I do. Oh my gosh, this is so cool!” Henry exclaimed, practically jumping up and down in place.

Emma chuckled, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

“Well, go on, get us some!”

As Henry walked towards the beverage stand, Emma took a seat in a plastic chair. She looked around her surroundings, all the buildings were beginning to look amazing with their decorations. Emma never saw so many lights and inflatable Christmas characters. It really felt like she was part of a movie, and it made her feel happy and festive, like she could get used to having such elaborate holidays here in this town.

She heard her favorite Christmas song begin to play over the loudspeakers that were hung up on the lamp posts, her foot began to tap to the beat of Jingle Bell Rock, and she laughed out loud. _“This town is perfect.”_

Two Styrofoam cups were placed on the table and Emma reached for her own.

“Where is your mom?”

“Oh, she’s not coming. She isn’t feeling good after she fainted while visiting Mary.” Henry stated, his face twisted in discomfort as the liquid burned his tongue.

“Fainted?” Emma asked, alarmed.

“Yeah, Doctor Whale said it was nothing to worry about. Mom just has been stressed from work and it took a toll on her. She’s resting at home.”

Emma nodded her head. _“I should take over some soup.”_ She thought to herself.

“Hey, Henry. Where do you guys live?”

“On `108 Mifflin Street. It’s the white mansion.”

“A mansion? Oh god, she said something like that before.” Emma whispered out loud, and then instantly covered her mouth with her hand.

“She said what before?” Henry asked, before his attention fell on the workers preparing to take down the tree.

“Nothing. I just wanted to bring her some soup or something.”

“Look! I cannot wait to see them set it up. Let us get started with untangling the lights.”

Emma agreed and soon the only thing she could hear from Henry next to her was his off tune humming of the songs playing around them.

She felt happy and cheerful, and for the first time in an exceptionally long time, she was really enjoying her Christmas season.

After all of Mary’s boxes were empty and the tree was standing bare on its stand in the middle of the square, was when Emma decided to leave Henry and go see Regina.

She followed her GPS to her destination and stopped to stare in awe at the white house. It was indeed a mansion, her eyes could not look away, taking in every inch.

“ _WOW!”_ Emma worded silently.

Taking a deep breath, she walked the pathway to the door and rang the doorbell. After the second ring she felt nervous when she door was not opening. Deciding that maybe Regina was asleep, Emma began to walk away.

The door opened suddenly, Emma turned around at the sound and smiled. Regina was beautiful in sweatpants and a black tank top. Her skin was glistening like she was sweating. It made Emma’s mouth water. She then chastised herself mentally for her thoughts and physical reaction. Regina being sick, it was probably cold sweats.

“Emma, what are you doing here?

“Henry told me you weren’t feeling good, so I bought soup they were selling on the square. It’s not a lot, but I am still not familiar with this town and didn’t know where the best soup place was.” Emma rambled, bringing the small plastic up in front of her to show Regina.

“Uh, thank you.”

“Can I come in?” Suddenly nervous, shifting her weight. Wondering if it’s too forward, more so when Regina didn’t say yes immediately.

“Sure.” Regina hesitantly replied, opening the door further.

Emma walked back up to the front porch and through the door.

That smell of apples hit her hard, as did the warmth of the crackling fire she could see from her peripheral vison.

“I haven’t seen you in a couple days.” Emma began, looking around at the gorgeous foyer and large staircase.

“Well, you have my number.”

“Oh, Henry told you. I didn’t know how you would feel about me having it without your permission, so I was just waiting for you to give it to me.”

“It’s alright, Emma. I don’t care.” Regina said aloof, avoiding eye contact.

“So I can text you?” Emma asked, her smile grew wide at the thought.

“I don’t care.” Regina shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the living room.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing- “

“I know something is wrong. I have that superpower, remember?”

“Emma, thank you for the soup, I really appreciate it, but I’d like to be alone.”

Emma watched Regina plop on her couch, she really did not look well.

“Can I help with anything? Henry said you fainted, why? Maybe I can ease the load for you and help in some way.”

“Why?” Regina whispered, her lower lip trembling with emotion.

Emma looked at Regina as her brow creased in confusion.

“Why, what?”

Emma felt the tension in the room, she did not know what was happening, but her heart started to beat faster.

“Why are you here?”

“To bring you soup.”

“No, Emma, why are you in Storybrooke?” Regina asked, a deep sigh passed through dry plump lips, as if the question sat on her shoulders for far too long.

Emma took a step back; she did not know how to answer. She stayed silent.

“Emma just tell me!” Regina screeched.

Emma jumped at the outburst and goosebumps arose on her skin.

“Why are you yelling at me?”

The anger rolling from Regina made Emma retreat into herself.

“Regina…”

“Please just tell me, please.” Regina went from irritate to pleading in a manner of seconds, and it scared Emma.

“I…I came here because Mary sent me a letter about the house...”

“And?”

“That’s it... Oh and she’s my birth mother.” Emma replied, the bitterness she felt was less today than when she first arrived.

“Birth mother…” Regina trailed off, her head shaking. She scoffed and looked up at Emma.

Emma slowly sat down on the far side of the couch. Regina was quite scary right now.

“Yeah... I just found out myself. Got a letter announcing that I have an aging birth mom, and house. I was so startled to find Henry in there when I walked in!”

Emma immediately knew she said something wrong when Regina’s head snapped up, and her teeth snarled.

“Because of Henry? He is my son, I do not give a rat’s ass that you are his birth mother, you are not taking him from me, do you hear me? I don’t care how we met or that weekend, or the fact that I am in love with you! You are not, I repeat, you are not taking Henry from me!” Regina screamed, her chest heaving up and down. She had moved to stand directly above Emma as she yelled.

Emma’s heart contracted in pain and joy and back to pain again, she felt the tears on her cheeks before she realized she was even crying. She began to shiver even in the warmth of the fire in front of her.

They stared at each other, their breathing was heavy, and the tension could but cut with a knife between them.

“You…You didn’t know?” Regina whispered after a moment, noticing the look on Emma’s face.

Emma shook her head no, she didn’t trust herself to speak.

“You aren’t here to take Henry?” So many emotions could be read on her face in succession.

Once again, Emma shook her head from side to side.

Regina put her hands to her mouth, knowing she just made a huge mistake.

“I’m sorry…”

Emma looked down at her lap, she could not believe what she has been told.

“You really thought I was here to take Henry away from you?” Emma felt her lips begin to tremble as a strangled sob escaped them. It hurt her to think Regina would think so low of her.

“I didn’t know what to think.” Regina admitted, quietly.

“He’s my son? You took him from the hospital?”

“I didn’t know he was yours; I promise. I did not want to know the mother’s name.”

“Boy problems…” Emma whispered, thinking of the night they met.

“Boy problems…” Regina echoed softly, their entangled circumstanced sinking in.

“Regina, I would never take him from you.”

“I can see that now. I’m sorry my mind came to that conclusion.”

Emma smiled through her tears and chucked lightly.

“You’re in love with me?” Emma asked, not forgetting that information.

She heard Regina chuckle and felt her cool hand against her wrist.

“Yeah, I always have been.”

Emma removed her hand and stood up from the couch, their chest touching and breathing in sync.

“I have loved you for 13 years.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, silly. I just didn’t know how to find you to let you know…” Emma trailed off and remembered that Regina knew where she was, all this time.

“You didn’t come find me or contact me. Why?”

“I was… I am a coward, and I did not know if you felt the same. I was scared. I mean who finds the one in a bar and falls in love over a weekend?”

Emma looked up and stared into chocolate brown eyes, the intensity drew her in like quicksand.

“We did.” Emma stated matter of fact.

Emma pulled Regina in a heartfelt hug, tight and warm. The feel of having Regina in her arms again felt amazing, and she never wanted to let go.

“I…I’d like to be apart of his life… If that is okay. I mean, I’m not going anywhere.”

Pulling out of their embrace, Emma tried to search Regina’s face for an answer.

“I’d love that,” Regina began, and then shyly added, “Can we also try it… be in each other’s life?”

Emma felt her cheeks expand and she could see her own happy reflection in Regina’s eyes.

“I would really like that.”

Before they separated, Emma leaned into kiss Regina but ended up kissing her cheek when Regina turned her head, dodging her lips.

Emma felt a frown form and leaned back searching Regina’s face.

“I uh, I am kind of seeing someone…” Regina whispered, looking away from Emma and walking towards the couch to sit down.

“Oh…”

Emma rocked on her heels, awkward silence surrounded the room and she felt foolish for assuming that Regina was single.

“I’m sorry, I should go.” Emma said feeling her heart tighten in rejection.

“Emma no wait.” Regina said, extending her arm out to reach for Emma’s forearm.

“It’s okay, Regina. Enjoy your soup.”

Emma walked out of the white mansion, taking a deep breath of cold air. Her stomach turned into knots and she felt sick.

_“Henry is my son!”_

The realization that she has been spending time with her son and getting to know him made Emma surmise that is likely what Mary and David missed out on, all these years. And what Mary would want, now. It warmed her heart to think that Mary might want to form a relationship with her now. The bitterness vanished instantly and left behind was a choice to go visit her and finally get some answers.

She pulled up to the nursing home and looked up at all the windows. She wondered to herself which glass square was her mother’s room.

Stepping aside to let an older gentleman pass, Emma walked into the lobby. It smelled like grilled meat and broccoli. They must be cooking some supper. Emma took the few steps to the front desk where a redhead was typing on a keyboard in front of her.

“May I help you?” The redhead asked, not even looking up at Emma.

“Yeah, I am here to visit Mary Blanchard.”

“What’s your relation?” She still didn’t lift her eyes up to look at Emma.

“My relation?”

“Yes, ma’am. Only family can visit at this time.”

“Oh, I…um…I am her daughter.” Emma shyly stated.

Emma watched hazel eyes go wide and a grin appear on her nude lips.

“She told us to expect you!”

“She did?” Emma felt herself smile, it was a strange feeling coursing through her body, she felt special, even wanted. _“She told the staff I’d be coming; she talks about me.”_ Emma thought to herself.

The redhead nodded and handed Emma a visitor pass.

“Room 111, just down this corridor, make a right and she’s on the left side.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Visiting hours end at 10 P.M. So, you have plenty of time with her.”

Emma smiled at the woman and started to walk down the corridor.

Within minutes she was standing in front of Mary’s room. Taking a deep breath, she brought her hand up to knock and then hesitated. _“I can’t believe this is actually happening. Just be you, Em; She’s your mother.”_ Emma said to herself.

Knocking lightly and then slightly harder the second time, Emma felt her heart racing inside her chest.

“Come in!”

Her voice was so soft and angelic, Emma smiled at the sound, warmth spread through her at heard that sound for the first time.

Opening the door slowly, Emma walked in silently and closed it behind her.

“I already had lunch, dear.” Mary greeted, not bothering to look over at the door. Remote in hand, she surfed through the channels on the television.

“Mary…um…Mom…” Emma whispered.

Emma stood still, the entire world stopped in that moment as Mary looked over at her and the smile that appeared on her pale, plump face, made her eyes sparkle like fireworks on the 4th of July.

“Emma!” Mary squealed, jumping up in one swift motion and marching over to Emma.

Emma felt arms around her before she could process what was happening, the arms grew tighter as Mary sobbed on her shoulder.

“Oh, Emma. I really hoped that you would come!”

Emma stiffened in her embrace, and this overpowering urge to cry took over. She tightened her embrace around Mary’s fragile waist, she began to cry and burring her face in Mary’s neck, inhaling through tears the smell of her mother.

Realizing Emma was crying, Mary began to rub soothing circles over her back.

“I’m so sorry, Emma.”

No one has ever held her this tightly and comforted her as she cried before, the realization that she had missed out on this normalcy made Emma sob loud.

“Oh, Emma, baby. Come sit down. I’ll make you some tea.”

Emma untangled herself from her mother, wiping her snot and tears off her face. She smiled when Mary looked up into her eyes.

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters. God, you are so beautiful.”

Emma felt her heart leap from her chest in happiness, and deep love filled every crevice of her body. And just like that, all the resentment was replaced with the warmth of her mother’s love.

“I’m here now.” Emma whispered, sniffling back another round of tears she felt coming.

Sighing deeply, Emma walked the few feet to sit on the couch and watched Mary like a hawk as she walked slowly to the small kitchenette to the right of the door. Emma watched her make the tea, she did not even like tea, but she did not want to deny Mary that motherly gesture of fixing a drink for her child.

“Milk and sugar?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess.”

Emma stared at the steam coming from the mug, a series of different conversations began to play in her head like a flip book. Them laughing, them crying, Emma yelling at her, them hugging, them sitting in silence not looking at one another. Emma did not know which one would happen and it scared her. She has not felt so afraid of an outcome since giving Henry up.

“Emma?”

Emma looked up, realizing she had zoned out and Mary was sitting in her recliner again, a mug in her hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Emma said, smiling slightly as she shook her head.

“About what?”

Emma looked up into her mother’s eyes and could tell she was genuinely curious.

“Uh…how this was going to go.”

“How do you want it to go, dear?”

“I don’t know…” Emma trailed off, she felt awkwardness creeping between them.

“I know…I know we are strangers who share the same blood. I do not want you to feel uncomfortable or fear asking me anything you want answers to, Emma. I will be honest, and we can go as slow as you want. No rush, my dear. I am already so grateful that you even came to see me. If only your dad was here, too.” Mary quietly stated and took a sip of her tea to swallow the lump that formed in her throat at the mention of David.

“I don’t know where to start.” Emma whispered, deciding to try to drink the tea, not wanting to be rude.

“Okay, well, how about I start.”

Emma nodded, sipping her tea and realizing that it was not that bad.

“How are you liking Storybrooke?” Mary asked, starting them off with a safe topic.

“I like it a lot, it's charming and the people are nice.”

“I’m really glad to hear that. It’s an amazing town.”

Emma smiled and she felt herself ease better into the couch.

“Have you met Henry and Regina?”

“Yes! I met Henry at the house one day, he scared me. I was carrying one of your fireplace iron tools with me because I heard someone.”

Emma heard Mary chuckle and she followed suit. Her heart fluttered when she sensed that she remembered that laugh.

“I remember that sound…” Emma voiced openly; goosebumps arose at the raw honesty of such a statement. She could not believe she was sitting here talking to her mother.

Mary smiled brightly at the statement, “You do? Oh god, I laughed so much when I was pregnant with you. David was so funny, and he once said that you should hear us laughing always so you’d know it was safe to come out into the world.”

Emma watched Mary chuckle again and shake her head of memories that she assumed passed through those tired eyes.

“But you didn’t keep me.”

“Oh, sweetie. Like I said in my letter, we were young, and we thought you needed better than us.”

“Better…” Emma scoffed bitterly and rolled her eyes. And just like that resentment resurfaced and Emma realized you don’t erase your history with just a hug. It would take time.

The awkwardness was back full force.

Emma took a breath, inhaling slowly and exhaling the bitterness she felt boiling inside of her.

“I’m sorry, Emma. I know how hard it must be for you. I know sorry is not enough. I just hope one day you can forgive us. We thought you would be a happy child with great parents. That you would have a better life than what we could offer.”

“But I didn’t!” Emma yelled out loud, the prickle of tears fell from the corners of her eyes. Memories flooded her mind’s eye, and she could not get them to stop.

“Emma, you have every right to be upset. I don’t know what else to say other than I am truly and incredibly sorry.”

“They told me you two were dead.” Emma cried, her heart breaking at the lies she was told for such a long time. “Why would they lie? Why would they say something so cruel to me if it wasn’t true?”

Through blurry vision, Emma could see Mary was crying as well, but her eyes held such surprise.

“They told you that?”

Emma nodded, she tried to calm down, tried to stop the flow of tears but it was like a levee breaking in a hurricane; uncontrollable.

A warm body was pressed tightly to Emma’s side and arms were tightening once again over Emma, bringing her body closer to the warmth. Emma embraced the hug, allowing Mary to hold her.

“Let it out, it’s okay. Momma’s here.”

Soft caresses, featherlight kisses on the crown of her head, and a quiet hum was all Emma could hear. But her mind was a cruel traitor sometimes and all she could see behind her eyelids was a younger version of herself holding a dark-haired boy as he sobbed.

“Henry…” Emma cried, fat tears blurred her vision even more and she was completely in a trance, her mind cruelly giving her a movie like reel of what life would have been if she was his mother.

“Emma baby, he’s okay, he’s an amazing boy. Regina is such a great mother to him. He is perfect, he is okay. Shhhh, it’s okay.” Mary quietly whispered into Emma’s ear.

Emma’s sobs shook her violently and she snuggled closer to Mary, being neglected of such affection, her body was craving it desperately.

“I’m sorry.” Emma whispered, hoarsely.

“There is nothing to apologize for.”

Silence surrounded them as they were content in just hugging each other for the moment. Emma’s tears dried and only a few sniffles were heard.

After a few moments, Emma pushed out of the embrace and sat straighter on the couch, clearing her throat.

Mary patted her back, and then grabbed her hand, holding it.

“I was about 8 years old. I was living with The Kenzie's. They were good parents I suppose, I was with them for about 3 years, Her and Eric were nice, and their other biological kids were nice too. They adopted me a couple days after my 10th birthday. I was so happy to finally have a family. One day I started asking about you and who you were, and I told my mom...uh, Nicole, that I wanted to meet you. She got really upset when I would ask too many questions about you and one night, she told me you and dad had died. But I did not want to believe it and that night I yelled at her and she slapped me across the face. They ended up not being great parents after all. I guess since I was officially theirs, they were able to do whatever they wanted to me without the agency getting involved. A year later, they sent me back and by then, after so many beatings, it was engraved into my head and heart that you two were dead. Looking back, I guess what I saw was jealousy on Nicole’s face when I’d ask about you.”

“I spent years trying to get in contact with you through the agency. I never heard anything back, I thought you did not want to see or talk to us, I stopped when you became an adult. I understand now, why.”

“I had some happy moments; they were not always bad. The moment I hit 18, I lived on the streets. Got into a relationship, he helped me get my shit together, a job and eventually a home of my own. I thought my life was going well, and then I found out I was pregnant with Henry and I knew he needed a better life than what I could give him. His father left when he found out, and I was alone. So, I do understand, Mom. I do. It just hurts.”

Emma turned her body to face her mothers on the couch. She looked into her eyes; they were wet with tears.

“I forgive you, Mom.”

“Oh, Emma!” Mary leaned in and hugged Emma.

Emma laughed; her mother was such a hugger.

The door opened suddenly.

“Mary, I messed up badly, I accused her of wanting to take Henry and we almost kissed and- “

Emma and Mary looked towards the door as they separated.

“Regina!” They said, in harmony.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was surprised to see Regina and by the look on her face she was also surprised.

“Am I interrupting?” Regina asked, closing the door quietly.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Emma turned to look at Mary, and she wondered if that look that crossed over her face was annoyance from being interrupted.

“We were just catching up.” Emma squeezed Mary’s hand, but her eyes were glued to Regina’s as she spoke.

“I’m sorry, I can come back.” Regina’s eyes went back and forth between them and she noticed the drying steaks of tears on both their faces.

“No, Regina, it’s fine. I want to know more about this almost kiss.”

Emma blushed, the pink creeping up her neck indicated she was not alone in feeling slightly embarrassed in front of Mary.

“Uh… I rather you wouldn’t.”

“Oh, come on, let us all talk. Come sit, Gina.” Mary’s free hand gestured for Regina to come join them.

Emma scooted closer to the arm rest as Regina sat down next to her. Despite moving to give her space, Regina sat in the middle of the couch and their thighs ended up touching.

“Regina, this is my daughter, Emma.” Mary officially introduced her as her own.

Emma smiled at the gesture.

“We met before. In New York.” Regina added.

Emma saw Mary’s eyes go wide. _“Why is everyone so shocked around me?_ ” Emma thought to herself.

“This is her!” Mary exclaimed; her grin was as big as a Cheshire cat’s.

“Have you told her about me?” Emma asked, curiously.

“Well, I didn’t know she was your mom at the time. Yes, I told her about how I met this beautiful girl and I had fallen completely in love with her in such a short time. She encouraged me to go after you. But you know why I didn’t.”

“Right.” She said she was a coward, Emma reminded herself.

“She never told me your name, Emma. But I knew, whoever the woman was, she always held a special place in her heart because her relationships never worked out since.”

“yeah, mine either.”

Emma looked over at Regina and smiled, their eyes connected and they both felt like they were back in their bubble, again.

“I love you, Emma. So much. I broke it off with Belle after you left.”

Emma smiled fondly and grabbed Regina’s hand.

“I love you, it’s crazy that after more than a decade, our hearts never gave up on each other even if we did. And you are the mother of my child and have been practically living at my mother’s house with her biological grandson, and no one knew.”

“It’s God-wink.” Mary whispered, her heart was full of love and joy for the two women.

“What?” Regina and Emma said together.

“God-wink; it’s a personal coincidence that guides people together, a divine intervention.”

All three smiled and pondered over the word. It was indeed a God-wink.

“Hey, why don’t we ask the staff if we can get you out of here? Tomorrow is the Christmas Annual event. Are you healthy enough to attend? I am sorry I have not even asked what your illness is. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Emma. I have brain cancer; it came on fast. I have my good and bad days. They said I had a tumor for an awfully long time. But I never had severe symptoms, only occasional blurred vision and headaches. I went through chemo and it was not until last year after 6 months of remission that it came back full force. The doctor says I only have about a year or two left.

“Oh god.” Emma covered her mouth in shock.

“Mary was a trooper through it all.” Regina stated with awe.

“So, we definitely need to do this! I mean this could be your last Christmas!” Emma blurted out, and mentally slapped herself at how insensitive it may have sounded. Neither of them reacted though; it is not as if the thought did not cross their mind before.

“We can ask, dear. That would be lovely. Plus, Henry would be so excited. I’ll go ask.”

Emma nodded and sat back in the couch, watching Regina walk out of the room.

“I’m so happy for you two, Emma. Looks like you get your happy ending. You have your son and the woman you love.”

Emma hummed in delight. It was not something she ever thought possible.

“And my mother. If someone would have told me two months ago that this would happen, I would have not believed them.”

Regina came back into the room, out of breath as her chest was rising and down fast. Emma couldn’t look away and felt a tingle in her core.

“They said you can have a 48-hour pass!” Regina cried, happily.

“Yay! We will come get you tomorrow afternoon, and you can help with the final touches of the tree and everything.” Emma’s plan was forming in her mind faster than she could get the words out, excitedly.

“Thank you, girls. I really appreciate it.”

“Do you want to have dinner at Granny’s with me and Henry?”

Standing up, Emma nodded at Regina, the smile never leaving her face. Her cheeks were hurting so much. Leaning down she gave Mary a farewell kiss on the cheek and a side hug.

“I will see you, tomorrow mom.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Emma walked out of the room with Regina behind her

“So much has happened in such a short time. It’s still so surreal”

“I know, but I am so glad it did, Emma.”

Emma stopped and turned around to look at Regina. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was bright as ever.

“I just want to say thank you for taking such good care of Henry. It means the world to me that he ended up with you.”

Emma leaned in and captured Regina’s lips in a surprise kiss and hearing the gasp against her own lips made her smile. Their teeth clunked together, and then soft lips molded with the other’s, remembering the feel of each other, in a secret dance only they knew. It was soft and sweet and ended too fast.

“Thank you for giving him to me. I know it was hard for you… he was worth the wait.” Regina whispered, their faces inches from each other’s as her eyes were glued to green ones.

A knock from a maid a few doors down startled them, and they jumped apart.

Emma reached for Regina’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“I hope Henry will take this well.” Emma voiced her concerns.

“Oh, I think he already knows something is up.” Regina squeezed her fingers.

“Really?”

“He told me the night we saw each other again at Mary’s, in the car, he said that he would be happy if I was happy.”

“He’s perfect.”

“He really is.”

Emma let go of Regina’s hand to wrapped her arm around Regina’s shoulder pulling her close.

“So, do you still drink that disgusting Apple drink?” Emma asked, randomly with a small laugh as they walked out of the building and into the crisp evening air.

Regina threw her head back, laughing

“Yes, I still do.”

They walked towards Regina’s car and got in as they drove to Granny’s. Emma reminding Regina to drop her back off here afterwards to get her car.

______________________________

** Christmas Eve **

The chatter from the town’s people was heard before it was Emma stepped out of Regina’s car. 

The sun was shining and it was quite warm today for Christmas eve. Henry was telling them on the ride over how odd it was to not be wearing a winter coat, that it is warm enough to just wear a sweater. Mary told them that it had not been this warm since 1978.

Emma thanked the weather Gods for today, it was easier for Mary to be outside. She was so happy to be here with her family, her true family.

“Merry Christmas eve!”

Emma looked over at the security guard, he was short and had a big beard.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Leroy!”

“Mary! It is so good to see you here today! Everyone is going to be so happy!” Leroy smiled at her genuinely.

“I’m sure they will be. Thank you.”

“Mom!” Henry squealed in excitement.

“Yes?” Regina asked.

“The Christmas tree, it’s so big!”

As they walked through the gated entrance, Emma’s jaw hit the ground. It was such an incredible sight to see.

Many of the townspeople came rushing over as they saw Mary, fussing over her and talking to her like she was a new shiny toy. The smile on Mary’s face was priceless and it made Emma’s smile even wider.

“She is loved by so many.” Regina whispered, stepping close to Emma and taking her hand.

“It’s funny how fast you can attach yourself to someone. I already am head over heels in love with her.”

“I know the feeling.”

Emma glanced over at Regina and she bit her lip. Leaning in she kissed cranberry red lips and moaned when she felt Regina deepen the kiss, her tongue slipping through and caressing her own.

“Get a room!” Henry chided as he walked past them.

Emma pulled back from the kiss and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“We should probably tell him soon.”

“I know. Tonight. You can spend Christmas-“

“Would it be okay to spend it at my house?” Emma interrupted.

“Well, if you would have let me finish, dear. I was going to say that we spend it at your house because that is what Henry and I have been doing the last several Christmases since David died. Plus, I love your house.”

“Great, awesome.”

Emma walked silently with Regina who had to pry the townspeople away from Mary and pushed her towards their booth. It was lit with lights and festive colors. They all began adding finishing touches to the tree while drinking hot chocolate and apple cider. Time flew by as they were having the best time together. Emma could see Mary was tired, but she insisted on staying until she saw the lights at night.

The orange and pink hues began to move through the sky as the sun began to set and the lights began creating a magical Christmas scene. A small breeze was felt, and Emma knew Mary could not stay for the entire event.

“Welcome to our 66TH Annual Christmas Tree event! Thank you all so much for your hard work and generosity. And a big thank you for the Smith Tree Farm for our wonderful and huge Christmas tree this year!”

Emma cheered and clapped and instinctively pulling Henry into her, wrapping her arms over his shoulders letting them rest on his chest. She knew this time next year he could bypass her in height. She felt his back lean into her chest, and she smiled. It was such a motherly thing to do and it felt amazing. Emma saw Regina eyeing them warmly, not an ounce of jealousy on her face. It made Emma’s heart swell with love.

Emma looked down at Henry as his head leaned up to look at hers.

“It’s okay, you know. I already know.”

“know what, kid?”

“That you are my birth mother.”

A gasp fell from her lips and her eyes darted to Regina who was busy laughing and smiling with Mary.

“How… how do you know?”

“I ended up leaving early yesterday and I walked into the house when you and mom were arguing. I did not mean to eavesdrop. And then I just went into my room.”

“I’m sorry you had to find out that way, kid.”

“It’s okay. I always knew I was adopted, mom never kept that from me. I never had the urge to find you, I’m sorry…” Henry whispered, feeling guilty.

“Hey, Henry, It’s okay. I’m here now.” Emma said with a smile. Her mind replaying Mary’s voice in her head as she said it earlier. “And it says a lot about the relationship you have with your mom, that you never had to urge to look elsewhere. She was all you needed.” Emma said with a smile, alleviating the guilt she read on his face.

“I’m happy for you and mom. It is cool to have two moms!”

Emma chuckled at this and leaned down to kiss Henry’s forehead.

“It’s going to be one hell of a Christmas, kid.”

They smiled at each other one last time before setting their attention on the huge Christmas tree.

Emma continued to hold Henry until one of his friends came over to talk to him. The loss of him was so profound that Emma stood there quietly watching Henry interact with his friend.

She felt arms hug her from behind and she leaned back into Regina.

“He knows. He heard us arguing.”

“Oh, well that saves us from an awkward conversation, I guess. Did he let you know how he feels about it?”

“I’m sure we will have plenty of them in the future.”

“Future, huh?” Emma winked.

“Yes, dear. I will save the birds and bees talk for you.”

Emma laughed out loud, she felt warm and fuzzy all over. She never felt so content in her life.

“I came to Storybrooke with nothing but a letter in hand, and now almost a month later, I have a girlfriend and a son, and a mother. Oh, and a house too.” Emma whispered, her chest rose with emotions, as a few happy tears escaped her, and her lips trembled.

“What about having a wife, instead?”

Emma turned around, realizing at that moment Regina was not hugging her anymore but was down on one knee, a red velvet box was in her hand. Emma’s eyes went wide, and she gasped loudly.

“Regina!”

At the outburst, many town’s people looked in their direction. Some began to cheer and clap.

“Emma Swan, for the last 13 years I have wanted no one else but you, my heart picked you in that dingy old New York bar. You are the love of my life and I want to be by your side until our last breath. Will you please make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?”

“Say yes, mom!” Henry shouted from behind her.

Emma looked back at him; his face was lit up with so much hope. Her heart grew ten times bigger in that moment.

“Yes! Yes, I will marry you!”

Regina stood up and hugged Emma and spun her in circles as the crowd around them clapped, cheered and whistled.

“Congrats to the newly engaged couple!” A voice said over the loudspeaker. Christmas Everyday by Smokey Robinson & The Miracles began to play. Emma and Regina began to slow dance under the Christmas moon and festive lights.

“When did you find the time to go buy me a ring?”

“It’s my grandmother’s. It means a lot to me, so when I saw it yesterday after our argument, my heart just told me it was meant for you. I did not think we would have made up in a day.” Regina chuckled. “I kept it in my glove box, I wanted to always have it near me for the perfect moment to snatch you up. tonight, felt perfect, Em.” She added.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Emma.”

After the song ended, they parted and Emma walked back over to their booth as Regina hung around Henry and his friends.

Emma stood next to Mary, a plush blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, they knew they would have to part soon.

“Merry Christmas, mom.”

“Merry Christmas, Emma. Congratulations, honey!” Mary beamed with joy.

“If only Dad was here.”

“He is, Emma. You see that bright yellow smiley face ornament on the tree? It’s on the bottom towards the left.”

Emma squinted her eyes and found the ornament.

“That’s your dad’s ornament. He loved to make people smile. So please, treasure that one.”

“I will.”

Emma grabbed Mary’s hand; her skin was ice cold. Emma looked down at her, watching her tired eyes roam over the town’s people and chuckling lightly when Henry spilled his hot chocolate on Regina’s shirt. Her eyes had so much love for so many people, including her. She was so incredibly lucky to be able to be with her, after all these years.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Emma, dear.”

“We should get you home, it’s late.”

Mary nodded in agreement.

“Regina I’m going to take Mary home.”

“Nonsense, I’ll do it. Enjoy the rest of the event with Henry, and I’ll meet you at your house, okay?”

“Okay. Bye mom, I’ll come visit tomorrow.” Emma promised.

“Bye dear. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas. Henry, come say goodbye to your grandmother.” That was a sentence Regina never thought she would say. At least not in relation to Mary.

Emma smiled at that and so did Mary.

“Bye grandma.” Henry said, happily leaning down and hugging Mary.

“Bye Henry. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, grandma.”

“Ma, lets go eat some snow.”

 _“Ma…I could get used to that.”_ Emma thought to herself and followed her son towards the booth. It was not actual snow, just crushed powder ice.

________________________

By 10 P.M. Emma and Henry were walking down the street hand in hand. The weather drastically changed in those short hours and Henry was shivering. Emma took off her red leather jacket and draped it over his shoulders. They would be home soon enough; she could withstand the cold.

“I wish we could just move into your house, Ma.”

“You don’t like the mansion?”

“I do, but it does not have that cozy warm feeling that Mary… I mean your house, does.”

“It is kind of big for two people.”

“Yeah, we don’t need that much space.”

They walked comfortably in silence until they came to the quaint blue house.

It was decorated from head to toe in Christmas lights. Their eyes went big. Emma did not have a chance to decorate the outside, Emma and Henry started decorating, but they were still finishing up the inside. It was just the other day that Henry insisted she get a Christmas tree and they spend all day decorating it.

“Mom did this!” Henry yelled, running up to the porch and bursting through the door.

Emma smiled in wonderment. She walked up to the porch, closing the screen door and wooden door behind her.

“You like it? I actually got Leroy and some of his friends to leave the event to help.” Regina informed her, a glint of pride in her eyes.

“Regina, I love it.”

Emma took the hot steaming mug from Regina’s hand and took a sip of hot chocolate, but it had a hint of mint liquor in it.

“I figured we could celebrate our engagement.”

Emma smiled at the thought and then winked. She looked around and spotted Henry in the living room, satisfied that he was distracted by what he was watching on tv.

“I know a better way.” Emma purred, grabbing a hold of Regina’s waist and slightly pushing her backwards until her back hit a wall.

A small moan escaped Regina, and Emma leaned in to kiss her lips, sucking gently on her bottom lip.

Regina pulled back, her breathing irregular.

“As much as I can’t wait to take you to bed, I need your help with wrapping Henry’s gifts.”

Emma grinned excitedly.

“I would love that so much.”

They wished Henry goodnight, as he was watching The Grinch on the television.

They walked hand and hand upstairs and began the tedious job of wrapping his gifts.

“Regina, does he honestly need so many gifts?”

“I brought some that you could give him, too.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Emma trailed off, she felt bad for not getting him anything. She was so focused on so many other things, she honestly forgot.

“Honestly, babe. You being here is the best gift he could get this Christmas… mine too.”

“It’s mine, too. I am finally at peace with my life. It feels like it all came full circle.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

The last few gifts were forgotten and pushed to the side as Regina crawled up the bed to sit in front of Emma.

“Are we not going to finish?”

“I want you. I can’t wait any longer.” Regina purred, leaning in and taking Emma’s lips between her teeth, gently adding pressure.

Emma hissed and deepened the kiss, pulling Regina’s face closer. She wrapped a few stands of brown hair between her fingers and pulled.

Regina hissed into the kiss and that gave Emma the perfect opportunity to lean down and kiss her neck.

Emma was pushed against the bed as Regina straddled her hips, rocking her hips ever so slowly against Emma’s.

“Take your shirt off.”

“Yes, madam Mayor.” Emma teased back at the authoritative tone Regina had just used on her.

Emma swiftly took her shirt off and her sports bra. The cold air made her shiver. A trail of hot kisses was left over her chest, each breast getting much needed attention from perfect red lips.

“I’m cold.” Emma protested.

“I’ll warm you up soon.”

Emma grabbed the back of Regina’s head bringing her mouth down to meet hers. The kiss started off teasing and quickly became passionate. Over decade of missed kisses was being made up and tongues rejoicing in the feel of one another. Their chest rose and fell in synchrony, and soon they had to part to catch their breath.

Emma felt Regina slide down her body, grabbing her jeans as she went, taking them off her. Small kisses were placed on her ankle, going up her smooth long legs.

Regina stopped at her center, and Emma felt butterflies in her stomach and reached down to help Regina take off her underwear.

She squirmed under Regina’s watchful eye, and she was still freezing cold.

“You are beautiful, Em.”

“You are, too.”

Emma spread her legs open, eager to feel Regina’s touch.

“What do you want?” Regina purred, her hot breath landing on Emma’s wet core.

“I don’t want to forget. I want to remember everything.”

“Oh, you’ll remember this alright.”

Emma chuckled at Regina’s cocky ego and then moaned as slender fingers plunged inside of her.

“Oh my god.”

Moving her hips to the rhythm of Regina’s fingers, she tried frantically to not moan too loud.

“I’ve missed feeling you and hearing you.”

The want in her voice made Emma that much more aroused and she spread her legs even wider when she felt Regina’s tongue on her nub.

A low growl came from Regina as she began to lick and suck and nibble.

“That feels so fucking good, oh god please don’t stop.”

Emma could not get enough of Regina’s tongue, after 13 years, it felt even better. Emma moved her hips faster against Regina’s hand, matching the thrust of her fingers. Regina in turn added a fourth finger.

Emma arched her back in pure bliss as she felt her orgasm come to the surface.

“You, Miss Swan, will not come anytime soon.” Regina said, stopping her motion with her fingers, and slid her tongue through Emma’s wetness, putting enough pressure with the flat part of her tongue to make Emma yelp in pleasure.

Emma huffed and mewled as Regina continued lapping up her sweetness and thrusting deep inside her, making her breasts jiggle with each pump.

“Want me to go faster?

“Yes, oh yes, please.”

Emma moaned deep and loud when Regina began thrusting fast, sitting up on her knees she fucked Emma until Emma saw nothing but stars behind her eyelids.

“I’m close, baby.”

Emma felt hot lips against her clit, sucking hard and fast. Emma felt the orgasm rip through her body, and she screamed against the back of her hand, biting down gently.

“You know, I didn’t hear you come, so I’m going to have to start again. Next time, don’t cover your mouth, dear.”

Emma gasped, trying to calm her racing heart when Regina flipped her over, instinctively Emma raised her ass in the air and leaned against her forearms as Regina thrusted inside her from behind.

The position allowed Regina to thrust even deeper and Emma’s face fell into the bed, moaning.

“I need to hear you, Emma.” 

Regina stopped her ministrations to make her point, as Emma lifted her face off the comforter and moaned loudly for Regina to hear. Forgetting about the sleeping boy downstairs.

Thrusting fast and deep, Emma pushed back on Regina’s hand. Regina kissed and nibbled on Emma’s butt cheeks. Emma felt her walls tightening and her eyes rolled in the back of her head when she felt cold fingers rub against her heated clit.

This took her over the edge, and she screamed as she came, moaning Regina’s name.

“Good girl.” Regina praised, crawling up Emma’s body, laying against her back.

Emma laid on her stomach, trying to catch her breath, enjoying the heavy feeling of Regina laying on her.

“That was so good, baby.”

“it’s your first Christmas present.”

Emma’s eyes glanced over at the alarm clock; it was after 1 in the morning.

“Merry Christmas, babe.” Regina smiled brightly. Her cheeks were red and a couple s strands of hair was falling over her face.

Emma felt Regina slide off her and pulling the covers. Emma got off the bed to allow the comforter to be moved. Crawling back into bed, she snuggled against Regina, who had taken off her pants.

“Best Christmas, ever.” Emma said. Sleep was taking over her.

“Goodnight, Emma.”

Emma fell asleep and had the best sleep she had in months, snuggled up to Regina.

_______________________________

Emma opened her eyes with a groan, the light was too bright in this room during the day. She reminded herself to get black out curtains soon.

“Morning sleepy head.”

Emma glanced at the foot of the bed to see Regina finishing up wrapping Henry’s gifts.

“What time is it?”

“A little after 6. Henry should be up soon; he can’t sleep past 7 on Christmas.”

“He needs to learn!”

“Don’t be such a Grinch, come on we got to get these under the tree. I’ll make the coffee.”

Yawning, Emma got up and put her fluffy blue robe on, adding some boy shorts when Regina gave her a pointed look. She would have to get used to be around a teenager.

They quietly walked downstairs, seeing a sleeping Henry on the couch, snoring lightly. They placed all the gifts under the tree and headed towards the kitchen.

Taking a seat at the breakfast nook, Emma watched Regina prepare the coffee.

“I could make us some eggs-”

“I was wondering-“

They both began at the same time and giggled.

“Go on, what were you wondering?”

Emma saw Regina hesitate and then take a deep breath.

“I was wondering if Henry and I could move in here with you. I love this house just as much as Henry, it’s already too big for Henry and me. And, I mean, I do not pay for that mansion, it kind of came with the job, so if we ever decide to have more kids, we could always move into there. But for the time- “

Emma stopped Regina from talking with a small kiss on her lips.

“I would love that, Regina. And yes, if we ever needed the bigger space, we could always move into there.”

Regina smiled and nodded her head.

“It would make me so happy for you two to be here with me.”

“Merry Christmas, moms.” Henry said as he walked into the kitchen, bright eyed and ready to open gifts.

Emma and Regina turned to look at him.

“Merry Christmas, love.”

“Merry Christmas, kid.”

“Can we open presents now?”

Emma laughed and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet.

“Let us have a nice Christmas breakfast first, Henry.”

“Yeah, I was going to make eggs with pancakes!” Emma said excitedly, “With cinnamon.” She added when she saw he was about to speak.

“Sweet!” Henry exclaimed throwing his fits in the air.

As Henry sat down at the breakfast nook, Emma handed the mugs out to Regina to fill with coffee. She sat the mugs down on the table and began to prepare the eggs and pancakes.

Ever so often Emma would look over at Regina and Henry at the breakfast nook and smile to herself. She came to Storybrooke to see if a little blue house could be her forever home. And now… this was her family, forever. Something she has always craved.

The unexpected gift.

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> I had so much fun writing a Christmas Theme story! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!! :) 
> 
> -K


End file.
